A pathetic lifeform
by starbabe
Summary: A Sith witch gets Obi what will she do. (Obi/Qui story, no slash.)
1. the start

"Leave him along!" Qui-Gon Jinn yelled, as the Sith Witch grabbed ten-year- old Obi-Wan Kenobi by the shoulders. And began chanting something to the Apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan fell to the floor moaning, Qui-Gon watched in horror as his padawan began hissing, shrinking and growing brown fur.  
  
Seconds pass and in the spot Obi-Wan had been was a blue eyed, furry tail, brown kitten. The Sith Witch had disappeared laughing evilly. Obi-Wan rolled up into a ball on the ground.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt down, also slowly crawled to the cat apprentice. "Obi?" He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's head, and slowly started to stroke. "It's okay."  
  
He was replied by a purr, the tip of the baby cat's tail started to rub his arm. Obi-Wan raised his pale, blue eyes to his Master. He began shaking in fear.  
  
"There's no need to be scared," Qui-Gon lifted the boy kitty into his arms, massaging his back. "It's okay, I'm here." Qui-Gon stood up, and starts to stride to their space ship.  
  
At the ship, Obi-Wan was pouncing back and fourth from his bed to his master's bed. A noise from the kitchen made him jump down and ran to the kitchen. He meowed as he saw Qui-Gon place a litter tray on the floor, Obi- Wan trots to his master meowing.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, and knelt down on the floor. He waited until his padawan was nearly to him to lift him up.  
  
The kitten moaned as he was picked up. Qui-Gon began to patted Obi-Wan's head as he stood up and went to get a milk bottle from the apartment's fridge. Going back to the two bowls and the litter box, he poured the milk into one of the bowls. Gently as he could, he placed Obi-Wan next to it.  
  
Obi-Wan leaped at the bowl and started licking the cream. When he was finished, he went to check out the litter tray. He was too little to get into the tray. Qui-Gon raised him into the tray, he meowed at his master, Qui-Gon nodded and left.  
  
Later that night, just before 23:15, Qui-Gon was reading a book about Kittens and Cats. Obi-Wan was on his lap, cleaning his paws with his pink tongue.  
  
Qui-Gon placed the book aside, planting his hand on the baby cat's head. The kitty started to close his eye and happening to purr. Qui-Gon slightly smiled, "It's time for me to go to bed. You can sleep anywhere you want, like; your bed, here, fresher, kitchen or my bed." The cat nodded.  
  
It was the middle of the night Qui-Gon was deeply asleep. All of a sudden he felt a little weight on his chest. Not remembering his apprentice was a kitten; he shot up into a seating position. When he saw his kitten in a heap on the end of the bed. "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon jumped out of the bed and went to his knees beside the meowing kitty. Obi- Wan seemed to be all right, a bit shaken up, but okay. Qui-Gon hugged him in his arms and went back into his single bed. Lying with the kitten in his arms, on his chest and under the covers.  
  
In the morning, a wet, soft tongue licking his face awaked Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was on his face. Qui-Gon softly picked him up, and placed him next to him.  
  
After Qui-Gon had his shower, he went to see the pilot about when they were going to land. Obi-Wan was stretched out on the settee, fast asleep. When Qui-Gon came back, it was roughly five hours to go.  
  
When he saw the sleeping kitten he smiled, he strolled over and sat down. Obi-Wan woke, blinking sleepily; he climbed onto his master's lap. Qui-Gon smiled again, as he began to rub the fur ball's hair.  
  
When they were back at the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to the council to report on their mission.  
  
They were at the doors at the same time Jedi council member Mace Windu came out. He looked at Qui-Gon, then the kitten, who had his tail in his mouth.  
  
"What is 'that' doing here?" Mace asked, pointing at the kitty. "No animals allowed in the temple! Qui, I tell you, Yoda tells you and the council tells you! Why don't you listen?"  
  
"I'll tell you in there, just let the kitten stay, please," Qui-Gon begged. Mace slowly nodded. They both went in, followed closely by his padawan.  
  
Inside everyone gazed at the baby cat trotting behind the Jedi master. Master Yoda called the kitten over to him, Obi-Wan dashed up to the old Jedi. Yoda sat the kitten on his lap, making it meow. Yoda knew the cat was Obi-Wan, he could tell by the eyes.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi, this is," Yoda said shocking the other eleven. Qui-Gon nodded, as Obi-Wan curled into a ball on Yoda's knees and went to sleep. "This happened, how?"  
  
"A Sith witch captured us and turned Obi-Wan into a nearly totally normal kitten. But other than that the mission was done," Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Leave, you can, but report written, must be. Also send Jedi to find the cure, we will." Qui-Gon nodded, he began to wander to the door, then his kitten hopped down from master Yoda and followed.  
  
On the way back to his apartment nearly all the temple came to see the kitten. They would stare, or say it was sweet, or try to stroke, or even try to grib the kitten and take it home with them. One person had tried this, but Qui-Gon had taken the kitty into his arms and had marched off.  
  
Back at his apartment, Qui-Gon was as softly as he could was giving Obi-Wan a sponge bath. But Obi-Wan kept meowing at him and hissing at the sponge.  
  
After that horrible bath, Qui-Gon went to the food bowl on the kitchen floor. Filling it with kitten feed. The kitty ran at the bowl, and wolfed it down.  
  
After his dinner, Obi-Wan leaped up onto a chair next to the table, and then jumped onto the table, where Qui-Gon was eating his dinner.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, he placed a bit of his dinner in front, and so the kitten could eat it. He reached out and started to pat Obi-Wan on the head and back.  
  
"Tomorrow, we're are going to the market to get more stuff for you." Qui- Gon's smile faded as the kitten began howling. Qui-Gon moved his hand under Obi's tummy, lifting him up. "Shh, don't worry, I promise, we'll get the antidote. Shh, don't cry. Relax," Obi-Wan stopped howling as Qui-Gon stroked in one direction down his back.  
  
Knowing Obi was feeling relaxed; he rubbed his palm roughly over the kitten's body. When he had done this Obi was lightly asleep. Qui-Gon gently pushing and pulling at the kitty fur, following this, he pushed the fur away, at the same time pulled the fur to him.  
  
It was 20:45; when Qui-Gon got up and changed into his bedclothes. Then went back to the lounge. He picked the little fur ball up, and took him to his bedroom, inside was a double bed, a nightstand and other things. Sitting on the bed, Qui-Gon lowered the kitten onto it. 


	2. the temple

Later that night, just before 23:15, Qui-Gon was reading a book about Kittens and Cats. Obi-Wan was on his lap, cleaning his paws with his pink tongue.  
  
Qui-Gon placed the book aside, planting his hand on the baby cat's head. The kitty started to close his eye and happening to purr. Qui-Gon slightly smiled, "It's time for me to go to bed. You can sleep anywhere you want, like; your bed, here, fresher, kitchen or my bed." The cat nodded.  
  
It was the middle of the night Qui-Gon was deeply asleep. All of a sudden he felt a little weight on his chest. Not remembering his apprentice was a kitten; he shot up into a seating position. When he saw his kitten in a heap on the end of the bed. "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon jumped out of the bed and went to his knees beside the meowing kitty. Obi- Wan seemed to be all right, a bit shaken up, but okay. Qui-Gon hugged him in his arms and went back into his single bed. Lying with the kitten in his arms, on his chest and under the covers.  
  
In the morning, a wet, soft tongue licking his face awaked Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was on his face. Qui-Gon softly picked him up, and placed him next to him.  
  
After Qui-Gon had his shower, he went to see the pilot about when they were going to land. Obi-Wan was stretched out on the settee, fast asleep. When Qui-Gon came back, it was roughly five hours to go.  
  
When he saw the sleeping kitten he smiled, he strolled over and sat down. Obi-Wan woke, blinking sleepily; he climbed onto his master's lap. Qui-Gon smiled again, as he began to rub the fur ball's hair.  
  
When they were back at the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to the council to report on their mission.  
  
They were at the doors at the same time Jedi council member Mace Windu came out. He looked at Qui-Gon, then the kitten, who had his tail in his mouth.  
  
"What is 'that' doing here?" Mace asked, pointing at the kitty. "No animals allowed in the temple! Qui, I tell you, Yoda tells you and the council tells you! Why don't you listen?"  
  
"I'll tell you in there, just let the kitten stay, please," Qui-Gon begged. Mace slowly nodded. They both went in, followed closely by his padawan.  
  
Inside everyone gazed at the baby cat trotting behind the Jedi master. Master Yoda called the kitten over to him, Obi-Wan dashed up to the old Jedi. Yoda sat the kitten on his lap, making it meow. Yoda knew the cat was Obi-Wan, he could tell by the eyes.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi, this is," Yoda said shocking the other eleven. Qui-Gon nodded, as Obi-Wan curled into a ball on Yoda's knees and went to sleep. "This happened, how?"  
  
"A Sith witch captured us and turned Obi-Wan into a nearly totally normal kitten. But other than that the mission was done," Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Leave, you can, but report written, must be. Also send Jedi to find the cure, we will." Qui-Gon nodded, he began to wander to the door, then his kitten hopped down from master Yoda and followed.  
  
On the way back to his apartment nearly all the temple came to see the kitten. They would stare, or say it was sweet, or try to stroke, or even try to grib the kitten and take it home with them. One person had tried this, but Qui-Gon had taken the kitty into his arms and had marched off.  
  
Back at his apartment, Qui-Gon was as softly as he could was giving Obi-Wan a sponge bath. But Obi-Wan kept meowing at him and hissing at the sponge.  
  
After that horrible bath, Qui-Gon went to the food bowl on the kitchen floor. Filling it with kitten feed. The kitty ran at the bowl, and wolfed it down.  
  
After his dinner, Obi-Wan leaped up onto a chair next to the table, and then jumped onto the table, where Qui-Gon was eating his dinner.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, he placed a bit of his dinner in front, and so the kitten could eat it. He reached out and started to pat Obi-Wan on the head and back.  
  
"Tomorrow, we're are going to the market to get more stuff for you." Qui- Gon's smile faded as the kitten began howling. Qui-Gon moved his hand under Obi's tummy, lifting him up. "Shh, don't worry, I promise, we'll get the antidote. Shh, don't cry. Relax," Obi-Wan stopped howling as Qui-Gon stroked in one direction down his back.  
  
Knowing Obi was feeling relaxed; he rubbed his palm roughly over the kitten's body. When he had done this Obi was lightly asleep. Qui-Gon gently pushing and pulling at the kitty fur, following this, he pushed the fur away, at the same time pulled the fur to him.  
  
It was 20:45; when Qui-Gon got up and changed into his bedclothes. Then went back to the lounge. He picked the little fur ball up, and took him to his bedroom, inside was a double bed, a nightstand and other things. Sitting on the bed, Qui-Gon lowered the kitten onto it. 


End file.
